Jumper
by NightShiftWalker
Summary: Sidelined with a knee injury, former Women's Champion Cassidy Jones becomes the SmackDown GM, after being assistant to Teddy Long. Edge sees an opportunity and allies himself with her. Soon, she finds herself thrown in the war between Edge and The Undertaker. Set during Edge/Undertaker 2007-2008 rivalry and Vickie Guerrero is not the SmackDown GM.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or its characters... no copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made.  
_**

* * *

**SmackDown! - November 23, 2007**

The entire arena seats capacity was filled with people, their voices threatening to demolish the huge building they were in. The opening music and pyrotechnics went off and the speakers, along with the Titan Tron, run a review video of the main event Hell in a Cell match from Survivor Series PPV, where the World Heavyweight Champion Batista was defending his title against The Undertaker. The video went on and it showed Edge appearing out of nowhere dressed as a cameraman, dragging the referee out of the ring, thus preventing the three counts. The Survivor Series recap video then showed Edge hitting The Undertaker with the camera and smashing his head with a steel chair numerous times before dragging Batista onto him, resulting in Batista pinning The Undertaker and retaining his World Title.

* * *

Later on, backstage in her office, the General Manager of SmackDown Cassidy Jones, a young woman in her early thirties, was watching the show on TV, a mix of innocence and mystery in her piercing, copper colored amber eyes. She ran a hand through her long mahogany red wavy hair and sighed. Kimberly Kendall, her best friend and former tag team partner, made her appearance in the view. The General Manager turned towards her visitor and she smiled in surprise.

"I can't BELIEVE my eyes…" Cassidy voiced in disbelieve and excited at the same time. She gave her friend a warm and welcoming hug. "How long has it been?"

"Two years…" Kimberly responded cheerfully, with a wide and happy smile on her face. "I tried to watch SmackDown on TV as much as I could, being around the world, but as I was on expedition in Antarctica for the last six month, I lost track… What did I miss? And last time I saw you on TV, you were the Women's Champ… now you are the General Manager… What happened?"

"Let me fill you in." Cassidy responded as she was bringing two coffee cups to the table. "Well… six months ago, after I won my last match with Rose Thorn Jenny Brice to retain my title, I was ambushed by her lieutenants Katya Gridenko and Daphne Duncan. Their manager Vickie Guerrero was there with them. Brice broke my left knee and I had to relinquish my title and go through surgery."

"You had to stay out of action to recover…" Kimberly spoke thoughtfully. "I heard that The Undertaker is no longer World Heavyweight Champion."

"It's true." Cassidy replied. "It happened on the same night I was injured six months ago. He had to defend his championship in a match against Batista… a match that ended in a draw, by the way. He was leaving the ring with his belt, when Mark Henry just came out of nowhere and laid him down. He was left in a puddle of his own blood in the middle of the ring… After Mark Henry had left, Edge had come out and cashed in his Money in The Bank contract on The Deadman and won."

"I see. Now Edge is the new World Heavyweight Champion?"

"Err… no. He had to forfeit the title due to an injury that he suffered at the hands of The Undertaker's brother Kane."

"Oh…"

"About that time, I became an assistant to the former General Manager, Teddy Long. Much to the chagrin of Vickie Guerrero, who wanted that job as well. I had to replace Mr. Long after he suffered a heart attack at his own wedding! Poor guy… he is in a coma ever since…"

"Wow… it seems a lot has been going on since I left… Who's World Heavyweight Champion now?"

"Batista… he has been defending his title against The Undertaker for a while now…"

"Again?!"

"Yep… They renewed their rivalry… And that's because Batista has something that Undertaker wants. The World Heavyweight Championship…"

"Will that war ever going to end?"

"Not anytime soon… because Edge is added into the mix…"

"Really?! How so?!"

"Two months ago I gave him a phone call. He was recovering at home from that injury. He was giving up rehab. As General Manager, I didn't want that one of the best performers of SmackDown to retire because of a depressive crisis. So I encouraged him to go through rehab and return when he is ready. And he did return… last Sunday at Survivor Series…" Cassidy spoke thoughtfully, her eyes on the ground. "Batista was defending his World Title against The Undertaker in Hell in a Cell… and Edge interfered and cost Undertaker the match… That makes me wonder if whether I made a mistake or not… when I made that phone call…"

"Cassidy… you did what you thought it was the best for the business. You're a business woman after all…"

"Yeah, Kimberly but… I don't know… not to mention that after that phone call, Edge has the hots for me ever since!"

"No kidding!"

"Yep… He said I am the love of his life…"

"Wow…"

"I told him he is not my kind and there's no point in having a relationship where love is only on one's part. He is sending me flowers constantly… he's asking me out, hoping perhaps I will change my mind… I told him we can hang out like two good buddies, when our boys and girls in the gang hit the cafeteria or go out in town to grab a drink, but that's it… we don't date, we don't have a relationship…"

"And what he had to say about that?"

"He said he's ok with that and he hopes one way or another he'll make me give him a chance to know him better. Until that, he is satisfied with what he's got… that we are very good friends. He told me that he sees me as his best friend…"

"Yeah… and he hopes that soon he can look at you as more than just his best friend…"

* * *

Later on, backstage, Cassidy Jones was typing hastily on her computer, her eyes concentrated on her work. Edge made his appearance in the view. The General Manager looked up and watched him emotionless.

"I can't believe what you did last Sunday at Survivor Series." Cassidy spoke looking Edge squared in the eye. "It was the last chance that The Undertaker had for the title and you went in there and ruined it. Why? What has that accomplished?"

"Me getting a chance at the title and the Deadman taking a back seat to me… I think that's one hell of an accomplishment, don't you think?" Edge prompted with a confused look on his face.

"He's gonna take a back seat, all right… but not when it comes to you, Edge and you know it. There is this one thing that Undertaker is well-known for, here in WWE… he digs graves… where many fall and only a few of them escape… barely… and it won't surprise me at all if you fall in one of those graves. You should be careful. Cause if you fall in one of those graves… if he carves your name in a tombstone and places it upon that grave… your career is over… As for you getting a title shot… you have to earn it. I don't take sides and I favor no one."

"Not even me?! I'm your best friend..."

"You and I being friends won't change anything. You know how I run business here on SmackDown. If you want that title shot so much, then go out there and make Batista give it to you. If you do that I'll make it official. But it's all up to you, if and when."

"All right then… I'll do just that… I'll invite Batista to _The_ _Cutting Edge, _which is next… I'll challenge him to a title match… and I'll see I get a positive answer..." Edge said thoughtfully and after a pause he spoke again. "But you have to be there as well to seal the deal."

"All right, I'll be there."

"Good. That shows me you're still with me on this."

"What?!..."

"Come-on Cassie, admit it. I told you I never lost my championship… I told you on that phone before Survivor Series that I wanted to make a big impact upon my return and you said that it sounded interesting. You said you couldn't wait for me to comeback. I told you that I needed to make a statement when I returned…"

"Yes Edge, you wanted to put everyone on notice that you're back and you want back what's yours, that championship you were forced to relinquish. I knew that, all right… but that doesn't mean I'm with you on this… or that I ever was… Never, EVER crossed my mind that you would do what you did… You're on your own …"

"Fine!"

Irritated, Edge left Cassidy's office, as she looked on, slightly shaking her head in disbelief and sighing. On commentary, the two announcers, JR and Jerry "The King" Lawler watched everything on their monitors.

"I believe perplexity is the word to describe the state of mind our General Manager seems to have right now. She is in total disbelief, all right. She has all the right in the world to be. Edge just tried to pull a big hare out of a small hat." JR spoke flatly.

"Well, he thinks he can do whatever he wants, just because his love interest and best friend happens to be the SmackDown GM!" King responded cheerfully.

"I think she proved she wanted the best for everyone here in WWE, King… no bias, no favor… she wanted this since her very first day as an authority figure. She did everything with honesty and for the right reasons and she earned respect."

"I believe she has everyone's respect for a very long time. She is The Jumper, The Counterstrike. She is six times Women's Champion, the winner of numerous tag team matches with Kimberly Kendall and Kendra Williams at her side, not to mention the main event mix tag team matches she had in the past when she teamed up with the likes of Rey Mysterio, Big Show, Randy Orton and Edge. That's one heck of a record!"

"…A record that she made with hard work and training, by fighting great matches with fair-play and sportsmanship, using her great skills and abilities to make a name for herself. I cannot say the same thing for Edge though. Now, I'm not saying that he hasn't great abilities, I'm not saying that he isn't a skilled wrestler, sure does he can fight great matches. But his morality is questionable. He is, after all, the Ultimate Opportunist."

* * *

The speakers, along with the Titan Tron, run Edge's intro and he soon appeared onstage posing. He then went down the ramp, making his way to the ring. He stopped halfway and made a come-on sign a few times towards the stage. The General Manager of SmackDown Cassidy Jones came out a little timid. Wearing a white shirt and dark-blue jeans, with a metal-brace around her left knee, she walked slowly down the ramp, slightly limping. She joined Edge in his way towards the ring.

Edge entered the squared circle and held down the front middle rope. Carefully favoring her left knee, Cassidy entered the ring, the Ultimate Opportunist following her short. Edge took a microphone and spoke enthusiastic to the WWE audience.

"Come-on people, admit it! It's great to see me again isn't it? … And I admit it's great to stand here as your new … number one contender! … And as much credit as I deserve for making all of this happen… there's someone else that I'd really like to thank... She is the General Manager of SmackDown… and she is my best friend… the love of my life… Cassidy Jones…" Edge told to the audience and he took Cassidy's hands in his. The General Manager looked a little taken aback. Edge resumed his speaking. "You see, what you're witnessing is the product of four months of careful planning and plotting and preparation… and the combination of this plan is next week, when you will witness history and I become the new World Heavyweight Champion!... when I defeat my guest at this time… he is the soon to be… former World Heavyweight Champion… he is The Animal!… Batista!"

Batista appeared on the stage with the World Heavyweight Championship belt in his right hand, his entrance music playing along. The look on his face was not of a happy man. He angrily went down the ramp then entered the ring, stopping his tracks right in front of Edge. The Ultimate Opportunist went on to speak into the microphone, again.

"Dave, I want to welcome you to the show, it's a …"

"Shut up!" Batista shouted in Edge's face. The Animal looked Cassidy in the eye then moved his gaze back to Edge and spoke with disgust imprinted on his face. "I don't know what the hell… the two of you are up to… but it makes me sick!"

"Sick?! Sick?! That makes you sick?!" Edge cut off his words shouting. "You wanna know what makes me sick? Sitting at home for four months watching you run around with MY World Heavyweight Championship! You never beat me, and you know you don't deserve to have it!"

"Just like you don't deserve a world title match! I tell you what… this whole thing is disgusting… you don't deserve a world title match, but I tell you what you do deserve… every ounce of this ass-whooping I'm gonna give you next week!"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop! Both of you!" Cassidy intervened voicing loudly and putting herself between The Animal and The Rated R Superstar. She looked both Edge and Batista in the eye with intensity then spoke, her voice barely wielded. "Before any of this continues… I want to make some things perfectly clear to both of you. You talk as if the title match was already set for next week, which is not the case. Edge, you're taking credit for doing nothing. The Undertaker took a back seat from the World Heavyweight Championship thanks to you, I give you that, but that's it. You have nothing to thank me for. I haven't made you the number one contender." Cassidy paused for a brief moment looking Edge in the eye thoughtfully, then resumed her speaking. "I may be encouraged you to go through rehab months ago… I may be encouraged you not to give up. You told me you never lost your championship and you wanted to put everyone on notice regarding that matter with a big impact on your return… and I said that it sounded interesting. Yes, I said that I couldn't wait for you to comeback. And yes Edge, I brought you back, but that's it. You may have been carefully planning and plotting and prepare for four months, but that doesn't give you a world title shot next week. I told you before and I'm telling you now… you either earn it… or convince Batista here to give it to you. As for you Dave, if you didn't get it, not even to this moment… what I'm up to… I tell you now. I don't take sides and I favor no one… and I think you pretty understood what Edge here is up to… with that championship over your shoulder, you have a target on your back."

"That's right!" the Master Manipulator rant in Batista's face. After a short pause, he spoke inquisitive. "So, what is gonna be, Dave? Do we have a world title match next week? Or are you too afraid of losing that belt to me?"

Enraged, Batista hit Edge hard in the face, making him one with the mat. The speakers in the arena hit The Animal's music as he went out of the ring. Cassidy helped Edge to his feet, asking him if he was all right. In the middle of the squared circle, both of them watched Batista rising up his world title belt.

"Hey Edge! You will see how afraid I am of losing this to you." The Animal spoke into the microphone as his music went off. "You're on. You've got your world title match. I see you next week… to give you an ass-whooping that you'll remember for the rest of your life!"

"Then it's official." Cassidy Jones spoke taking a step forward. "Next week on SmackDown… our main event match is going to be… Edge… versus Batista!… for the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Once again Batista's music went on as The Animal dropped the microphone and disappeared backstage. His music went off. Cassidy asked Edge for the second time if he was all right. He nodded in response.

All of a sudden the infamous gong of the Deadman sounded deafly throughout the arena, followed short by a blackout. The fans were screaming in anticipation. When the gong hit for the second time, the lights went back to normal, revealing The Undertaker standing right behind Edge. Acid green eyes were emphasizing his well chiseled features, making him a bone chilling appearance.

The Ultimate Opportunist turned just in time to see and counter a right hand from the Deadman. With a speed worthy of a record book, Edge went out of the ring, colliding with the General Manager in the process. Cassidy fell on the mat and turned on her right side writhing in pain with both her hands on her surgically repaired knee.

Once he reached the stage, Edge turned around breathing erratically. Undertaker's gaze was distracted by Cassidy Jones who was slowly rising on her feet, using the front ropes for support. The General Manager glanced toward her left and the color drained from her face as she watched the cold gaze of the Deadman falling upon her.

"Undertaker, no!" Edge shouted taking a step forward, eyes wide open.

The Deadman turned his gaze towards The Ultimate Opportunist and looked him in the eye coldly.

"Don't hurt her, please!" Edge begged terrified.

Undertaker turned his cold stare back to Cassidy Jones and grabbed her by the throat. He pushed her into the right front corner of the ring and looked deep into her copper colored amber eyes with his icy green ones. She got her hands on the top ropes and remained still and mute. He pushed her jaw further up a few times, squeezing her throat. She still made no sound and did not move. She only stared back at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Please, no! No! Don't do it! Taker, don't…" Edge shouted desperately coming down the ramp in a hurry, terrified by the sight in front of his eyes.

The Deadman turned his cold green stare towards The Master Manipulator again. The Undertaker moved with Cassidy towards the middle of the ring slowly, looking Edge in the eye intently.

"Please, don't do that, Taker! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her please! Don't…" The Rated R Superstar was shouting and begging with praying eyes.

Edge was shaking his head in panic mixed with desperation. The Undertaker threw a step forward making him back fast in fear. Edge slowly put his hands on his head, a fearful expression on his face. To everyone's surprise, Cassidy hit the Deadman hard in the shin right below the knee with her right foot. She then raised her left arm against his hand that held her by the throat and pushed herself down hard, making him let go.

Cassidy turned towards the front side of the ring in a quick move. Limping, she went running to the ropes and executed an over the top rope somersault. She landed safely outside of the squared circle and went up the ramp crawling on her back. Undertaker's cold glassy green eyes met Cassidy's copper colored amber ones again. Disbelieve was written all over his chiseled features.

"Ha-ha! The Counterstrike, The Counterstrike, The Jumper hits again!" King screamed on commentary.

"Look at The Undertaker's face, King." JR responded gravely. "He can't believe she escaped like this. Against all odds she made it out safely, in spite of dealing with the Deadman himself and her surgically repaired knee!"

* * *

Backstage, Cassidy Jones was seating on a couch, seemingly contemplating the events that just took place. Kimberly Kendall was with her.

"Cassidy… I just saw on TV what happened with you out there… are you all right?" Kimberly asked in concern.

"I've been better…" Cassidy responded thoughtfully, eyes on the ground.

"Still… can't believe you managed to escape The Undertaker the way you did…"

"When Edge was running away from the Deadman and collided with me … That almost put me in a dangerous situation with no turning back. I could barely put my left leg on the ground… that much it hurt… I still feel pain in my knee…"

"Yet you managed to free yourself from Undertaker's grasp… not to mention that somersault you executed over the top rope… you left everyone in the arena with their jaws dropped! The Deadman's eyes after you did that…"

"Yeah, I know… those eyes will be hard to forget… I was up… getting the ropes to support myself on… I was looking to my left… and I found myself on the wrong end of the coldest stare that I've ever seen… and I'm telling you… the feeling was something it cannot be put into words. Once I found myself with him in the middle of that ring and his hand wrapped around my throat… I knew I had to do something fast. And I did. After that… I saw him standing there… struck with that look of disbelieve. Someone like me escaping him like that is just… rare… And this may not be over. Not by a long shot."

"You think this might happen again…"

"If Edge provokes him and I'm around, yes."

"Oh, sure thing, Edge just loves to provoke his opponents… he likes to talk the talk… running his mouth is what he does best… but he doesn't realize that his actions have repercussions… on you! You should talk to him about this… I mean… he claims you are his best friend… the love of his life! ..."

"I will talk to him. But I don't know if it will do much."

* * *

**More chapters are on the way! Enjoy reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One week later - November 30, 2007**

Edge's music hit the speakers in the arena as he appeared on the stage. He made his way to the ring as the crowd showed their appreciation. He entered the squared circle and took a microphone.

"Tragedy struck four months ago when I sustained an injury." Edge began speaking with sadness. "I was forced to relinquish the World Title even though I did not lose it. Everyone was faced with the possibility of losing one of their biggest stars. A twelve time Tag Team Champion, a five time Intercontinental Champion, and three time World Champion! How did the WWE and you people react? By doing absolutely nothing… There was no sympathy for me whatsoever… Not a phone call, a letter, an e-mail, or even a text message! That hurt me… and… I was contemplating retirement… Why should I go through the months of grueling rehab to come back to a company that does not appreciate me… to fans that do not appreciate me? Two months ago, I got a phone call from someone who changed my career and my life. That person was Cassidy Jones. She just took over as General Manager and I knew she was calling for selfish reasons. Cassidy motivated me to go through rehab. We became friends and one thing led to another and you can't help who you fall in love with some times. Even if she doesn't share the same feelings like I have. I can only hope that one day… she will see me in a different light…"

Edge looked around at the crowd in the arena walking rounds throughout the ring for a few moments then spoke again.

"She told me not to give up. I told her that I never lost my championship… that I wanted to put everyone on notice regarding that matter… with a big impact on my return. She said that it sounded interesting and she said she couldn't wait for me to comeback. I told her that I needed to make a statement when I returned… and I made one. I made the statement when I bashed The Undertaker in the head with the camera! I knew that if I could eliminate the Deadman… I knew that I could beat Batista. Four months of frustration came pouring out and it felt so good… And how did Undertaker react? By attempting an attack on a defenseless woman instead of me! But she outsmarted him… countered his choke and went out! She isn't known as the Counterstrike for nothing! Undertaker is a monster! I can't even imagine what he would've done to her if she didn't fight her way out! I vow to destroy the Deadman! And tonight I will be once again World Heavyweight Champion!" Edge ended his speech angrily, dropped the microphone and went out of the ring, his music playing along.

* * *

Later on the show, Edge and Batista were fighting in the main event match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Out of sudden, the Deadman's gong hit gravely throughout the arena and the lights went out. The gong hit again, followed by the lights getting back to normal. The Undertaker was inside the ring, his hand wrapped around Edge's throat. The acid green eyes of The Phenom met the terrified stare of The Ultimate Opportunist. They were looking down on him with madness.

"The Undertaker!" King shouted on commentary.

Batista went running and rammed Edge to the mat. Immediate, Edge rolled outside of the ring and hurried up the ramp.

"Spear by Batista! Edge running out the harm's way! The Undertaker had his hand wrapped around the throat of Edge and Batista spearing Edge nearly out of the ring!" King spoke enthusiastic.

"Edge ruined The Undertaker's World Championship match, I think a little…" JR didn't finish his words on commentary as the Deadman got Batista by the throat and chokeslammed him to the mat.

"Whoa! And Undertaker! Planting Batista! On set that Batista, perhaps did inadvertently took revenge away from The Undertaker!" King screamed into the microphone. He was even more excited when Cassidy Jones appeared on the stage, her music playing along. "Wait a minute! The Jumper, Cassidy Jones! The Counterstrike is here!"

Dressed in a white elegant office suit, the General Manager walked slowly down the ramp, holding a microphone. She noticed Edge down somewhere nearby and she went near him. The Undertaker looked towards the stage with confusion mixed with anger and curiosity. Cassidy Jones bent a little where Edge was lying on the ramp.

"Hello, Edge... I'm trying to figure out what are you doing here…" Cassidy spoke bluntly, a mix of curiosity and mystery in her eyes. "But now that I watch you more closely… I believe I know what's on your mind. You're thinking that you deserve a rematch for the World Title." The General Manager told The Ultimate Opportunist and watched him approving her words as he was nodding desperately several times and was gesturing with his hand to himself mouthing _"That's right! I am!_". She straitened herself, smiled shyly and spoke again into the microphone. "Well, you know what Edge? You're right. You do… deserve a rematch for the World Title."

The Undertaker was looking now in their direction with rage mixed with disgust. Cassidy Jones gave him a hollow stare for a moment then turned her glance back to Edge.

"You deserve it because… The Undertaker ruined your title match." The General Manager told The Rated R Superstar. "You see, as an authority figure, I wanted to do what's good for business, for SmackDown and all its wrestlers… no bias. That leads me to… Survivor Series… the match that The Undertaker and Batista had in Hell in a Cell… when you ruined The Undertaker's chance to win the World Championship. Therefore, The Undertaker too… deserves a rematch for the World Title. So, at Armageddon, the match is going to be… a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship! It is going to be… Edge … that'd be you… versus Batista… versus The Undertaker!"

Immediate after, thunder and lightning went throughout the arena then the lights turn dark-blue. The infamous eerie chilling music of the Deadman resonated now from the speakers. The fans were ecstatic at those sudden news and their happy screams were filling in the entire arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**One week later - December 7, 2007**

The speakers in the arena hit Edge's intro as he appeared on the stage. He posed then made his way towards the ring. He entered the squared circle and asked for a microphone.

"First of all, thank you…. thank you all for your welcome!" Edge spoke to the audience. "It's very nice of you, people… I'm telling you… to have the love of your life by your side like I have… it means that you have the world at your feet… To me, this is as important as the win of the World Heavyweight Championship!" Boos went loud in the arena. Regardless of the crowd's reaction, Edge resumed his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen… without further ado… here on _The_ _Cutting Edge_!_…_ I give you… the General Manager of SmackDown… six times Women's Champion!… my best friend and the love of my life!… The Counterstrike, The Jumper Cassidy Jones!" The Master Manipulator announced with enthusiasm.

The entire crowd exploded in cheers as Cassidy's music played on. Wearing a white shirt and the metal knee brace over white jeans, she appeared on the stage with a mike in hand, saluting the excited fans. She began walking down the ramp to the ring. She was slightly limping, almost unnoticeable. But she was happily smiling. Carefully favoring her left knee, she entered the ring and joined Edge in his applauses.

"Edge, I want to thank you for inviting me to your show tonight. I truly appreciate it. And you being proud that I am your best friend, it means a lot to me." Cassidy spoke with a warm undertone in her voice.

"Well… welcome… and thank you." Edge responded flatly. "Now that you're here… I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…"

"All right…"

"You know… There is something that really is bothering me… The Undertaker almost did a number on you two weeks ago and in return you… gave him a championship match at Armageddon?!"

"It was the right thing to do, Edge…"

"The right thing?! Was it right that he tried to hurt you when you had absolutely nothing to do with anything I did to him at Survivor Series?!"

"He did nothing…" Cassidy responded looking hurt.

"Oh… So that's why he's got a title opportunity when he should've been suspended?! He lost his chance at the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series and he's got another shot when he absolutely shouldn't have?! He should be out of the title match at Armageddon, that's the right thing!" The entire crowd in the arena went on with loud boos. Cassidy looked Edge square in the eye.

"You should be out of that match too." The General Manager retorted blatantly. "You lost your chance at the World Title last week. As every championship is to be defended at Armageddon, Batista has to defend his title against a rightfully opponent. Since you and The Undertaker were in for that title as of late, I had no choice but to put both of you into the match. At Armageddon… we will have a triple threat, nonetheless." The crowd in the arena cheered at Cassidy's words.

"She has a point…" King spoke approvingly on commentary.

"You got that right, King." JR responded. "The triple threat match at Armageddon that she set last week, I believe it's going to be great. She did the same with The Undertaker, as she did with Edge. If she keeps doing business this way, I believe Cassidy Jones is going to be one of the most respected General Managers SmackDown has ever had."

"She is the most respected female wrestler in WWE, JR. And she was voted The WWE Beauty as well! She didn't get those votes for nothing. She is, after all, The Simply Fabulous Eyes of The WWE, as they call her around here, because of the reddish color of her eyes that gives her quite a unique look! Ask everyone around here and they will tell you the same thing… she is beautiful beyond belief. And I don't disagree!"

The Women's Champion, Rose Thorn Jenny Brice appeared on the stage, her intro playing along.

"That's right, Edge…" Brice giggled into the microphone, her music dying off.

Blowing kisses to everyone in the arena, Jenny Brice went down the ramp then entered the ring stopping right in Cassidy's face. She looked the General Manager square in the eye then turned her gaze towards The Ultimate Opportunist.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Brice told Edge. "Your best friend, not wanting to be your girlfriend… did little to no damage regarding your situation. You don't even have to bother too much… all you have to do at Armageddon is simply wait for the right opportunity, take advantage and go for the win. You're the Ultimate Opportunist after all. Others weren't that lucky, you know. I for example… I have to defend my championship at Armageddon against Kendra Williams… in a no count-out, no disqualification match… while my manager Vickie Guerrero and my friends Daphne Duncan and Katya Gridenko… are banned from ringside! All thanks to your… friend!"

"You asked for that match, Brice…" Cassidy retorted.

"I wanted a simple one on one on SmackDown, to teach Kendra a lesson! She humiliated me in front of everyone! But she turned down my challenge! Vickie and I had no choice but to go to the Board of Directors… only to be set up at Armageddon!"

"Careful what you wish for, they say." The General Manager replied. "In my book, it is all fair and square."

Enraged, Jenny Brice slapped Cassidy Jones across the face. The Jumper stumbled backwards, disbelief written all over her face. Frowning, she checked her nose for bleeding then turned her attention towards her assailant. She backhanded Brice hard, making her fall on the mat. In response, the Women's Champion went up and viciously rammed the General Manager in the surgically repaired knee. Cassidy fell on the mat writhing in pain. Brice pulled her by the hair and slammed her head hard into the mat. Instantly, Cassidy cowered on her right side, covering her head with both her hands. Avoiding a spear from Edge, the Women's Champion went quickly out of the ring under the bottom rope.

Inside the ring, near the front ropes, The Rated R Superstar was watching in anger as Jenny Brice was mouthing _"I will never lose this! Nobody will ever take this championship away from me!"_.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Brice spoke from the stage. "My manager Vickie Guerrero and I … well, we asked something in return from the Board of Directors. Vickie managed to make them see things her way…and the Board granted our request. Not the way we wanted but… they agreed with us to an extent… Tonight… the main event on SmackDown… will be a four on one handicap match… where The Undertaker… will face you, Edge! … Hawkins and Ryder!… and… you Cassidy!"

Edge put both his hands on his head in disbelief. He watched the Women's Champion with a mix of rage and hatred in his eyes.

"And Edge… one more thing…" Brice continued regardless. "You ruined The Undertaker's chance for the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series… and moments ago you tried to convince Cassidy to eliminate him from the World Title match at Armageddon! That makes me wonder… You have no problem facing Batista, as you've beaten him before… Are you perhaps afraid that you may have no chance in winning that title against the Deadman? You are trying too damn hard to take him out of the picture…"

"What?! I'm not afraid of The Undertaker. I'll take him out!" Edge shouted with venom in his eyes. "I'll dismantle… him tonight!… and I'll bury him at Armageddon!"

"Right…" the Women's Champion replied mockingly and dropped the microphone.

Edge watched Jenny Brice disappearing backstage. He then turned towards Cassidy Jones. She was still lying on the mat in the middle of the ring. He went near her and kneeled at her side.

Out of sudden, the deafening gong could be heard throughout the arena and the lights dimmed. The sounds of the screaming crowd were ear screeching. The lights in the arena turned back to normal revealing The Undertaker looking down on Edge from behind.

With a pale face The Ultimate Opportunist slowly rose on his feet and turned around only to be hit by a right hand from the Deadman and then thrown out of the ring. Finding himself at the base of the ramp, Edge turned around to look after Cassidy. Much to his horror, she was still in the ring, lying on the mat. And The Undertaker was eyeing her. She was slowly recovering and was now glancing towards the stage.

"No, no, no... Cassidy get out! Get out now!" Edge was shouting desperately as the Deadman turned his gaze towards him.

"No, no, please don't!" Edge shouted horrified with both his hands on his head.

Cassidy turned her glance towards The Undertaker. The Deadman looked her back in the eye, coldly. She lay her head down slowly on the mat, never taking her eyes from him. She gave a look that told _"I am at your mercy. I'm down here and can't go anywhere."_ The Phenom watched her for a while then turned his cold stare to The Ultimate Opportunist.

"Come on, Undertaker, please!" Edge begged almost crying.

The Deadman turned his attention back to Cassidy Jones. The General Manager moved and straightened her left knee a couple of times then went crawling towards the front side of the ring. She lifted herself up slowly on her feet, using the ropes for support. Stumbling, she backed against the turnbuckles into the right corner and got her hands on the top ropes. Her eyes met once again the icy stare of The Undertaker. He watched her intently and began walking slowly toward her. He stopped right in front of her and looked her dead in the eye a few moments, his gaze cold.

"Don't do it, Undertaker!" King screamed on commentary.

"He really has no reason to do that... There is... no reason for that... no reason at all..." JR spoke in dismay.

"She is Edge's love interest, JR! This seems to be pretty much enough reason for the Deadman to take on her!"

"So it's her fault that Edge got interested in her? She doesn't even love the man, King! There is no such thing as a relationship between them… They both admitted into that. They only share a strong friendship…"

"Exactly!... She accepted to be his friend. Let's not forget that The Undertaker targeted his opponents' friends many times in the past. He is notorious for that!"

"Yeah, but remember that she pretty much forgave and forgot what he almost did to her two weeks ago… and last week she put him in the title match at Armageddon! That should say a lot of things, King. She does not deserve to be treated like this! Not this way! She may be Edge's love interest and his best friend, but this is not right… This young woman has nothing to do with any of the evils that Edge may or may not have ever perpetrated to The Undertaker..."

"Edge is… pleading with him from the ramp… begging him not to hurt her… and she is standing right there, waiting for the execution. She's trapped, she's hurt, and I think she knows that any attempt of resistance or escape would be futile. The only thing left for her right now… is to look Death in the face…"

"This is so sad… so unnecessary…"

On a sudden, the entire crowd in the arena went nuts, as Edge's protégée Zack Ryder jumped the security barricade from the crowd to the ringside.

"Wait a minute!" King yelled on commentary as Ryder entered the ring from under the back ropes. Edge's protégée got behind The Undertaker, but the Deadman turned around, grabbed him by the throat and chokeslammed him to the canvas. "Zack Ryder!… send to the ground by The Undertaker!"

In a quick move, Edge got near the ring and helped Cassidy out of the squared circle.

"This is definitely a glimpse… of what we're going to see tonight in the main event four on one handicap match, King." JR stated as Edge carried the General Manager on the ramp towards the backstage.

"It seems that the execution has been delayed for later tonight, in our main event, JR!" King retorted.

* * *

Later on the show, Edge's music hit and he came out, accompanied by Ryder, Hawkins and the General Manager of SmackDown, Cassidy Jones. The Jumper was visibly limping on her left knee. She was now clad in her ring gear, short burgundy leather top and long burgundy leather pants. Her injured knee was wrapped up in a metal-brace as always.

Edge and his three companions entered the square circle and slowly they retreated into the left back corner of the ring. Few moments later, the infamous eerie music of The Undertaker blasted through the speakers as the lights in the arena dimmed then turned dark-blue. The Deadman appeared on the stage and went slowly down the aisle towards the ring, accompanied by flames bursting on both sides of the ramp.

The Undertaker entered the ring slowly, never taking his eyes from his opponents. Edge and Ryder were reassuring Cassidy that everything was going to be all right. She was standing, backed against the turnbuckles in her corner, with her hands on the top ropes and her left knee bent in a resting position. Edge motioned with his hands towards Ryder and Hawkins, giving them instructions.

Once he got inside of the ring, the Deadman unzipped the cuffs of his sleeves, his dead cold green gaze traveling from Edge to Ryder and Hawkins. He then diverted his sight towards the General Manager Cassidy Jones and looked her deep in the eyes, taking more time to do that than he did with the others. She gave him a hollow stare in return. He took off his long black leather coat and his hat. His eyes turned completely white as lighting and sounds of thunder traveled around. At that moment, Cassidy diverted her eyes somewhere in the arena to her left, sighing deeply. The three men at her side positioned themselves in front of her and Edge turned briefly towards her to calm her down as she was erratic in her breathing. Then they got in a fighting stance as The Undertaker was glaring and snarling at them. The referee called for the bell.

Curt Hawkins was the first to attack but he was laid down with a big boot by the Deadman. Next was Zack Rider but he was thrown by a clothesline to the canvas. The Undertaker went to approach Edge and Cassidy in their corner as The Ultimate Opportunist stepped aside, leaving his love interest alone to face the nightmare in person that was The Phenom.

The Deadman stared Cassidy down coldly as Edge motioned desperately towards Hawkins and Ryder. The Rated R Superstar's protégées attacked The Undertaker from behind as Edge positioned himself in front of Cassidy to protect her. Ryder and Hawkins continued their attack on the Deadman and Edge joined them soon.

The Undertaker backed into the turnbuckles in the back right corner of the ring as Edge and his two buddies kept kicking and punching him. Edge left them and went to check on Cassidy. The Deadman shot his hands out, grabbing both Ryder and Hawkins by their throats, then turned them around and pushed them into the turnbuckles. He began throwing them punches after punches then turned around, apparently sensing Edge behind him.

The Phenom stared down the Ultimate Opportunist, backing him towards the General Manager. Hawkins and Ryder attacked the Deadman from behind again and Edge joined them. All three men took down The Undertaker in the middle of the ring. After a few moments of beat-down, the Deadman managed to overcome them, but only for a short period of time because he was outnumbered and sent back into the corner. They put him down again and kicked him in the guts over and over.

Edge stopped for a moment and shouted in the face of The Phenom _"How do you like that, Taker? Huh? Huh?"_, but out of nowhere, The Undertaker grabbed him and pulled him into the Hell's Gate. Ryder and Hawkins managed help the Ultimate Opportunist out of the submission hold and all three of them resumed their attack on the Deadman.

The Undertaker managed to get on his feet. Hawkins and Ryder grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him towards the ropes. The Deadman however countered them and pulled them both towards the ropes behind him, throwing them out of the ring. He them gave Edge a big boot sending him out of the squared circle as well.

Cassidy Jones, still in her corner, watched The Undertaker turning towards her. Her face was white as a sheet. She showed no emotion as she squeezed the top ropes with her hands. Her copper colored amber eyes locked with his dead cold green ones in a silent battle.

Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins recovered and went inside the ring. They began throwing punches on the Deadman, but they were quickly countered and send down with a double chokeslam. Holding their throats, they retreated slowly outside of the squared circle under the bottom rope, leaving Cassidy alone in the ring with The Undertaker, again.

The Deadman got his attention back to the General Manager of SmackDown. He watched her for a moment looking her in the eyes coldly, then walked towards her slowly. Cassidy stared back at him, squeezing the top ropes even harder, her breathing barely wielded. The moment he closed the distance between them to 3ft, she pushed herself up onto the top turnbuckle then leaped forward, jumping high in the air and passing over The Undertaker's head with a backflip. She landed in the middle of the ring rolling on her back, her hands on the left knee. She watched him turned around to face her, surprise and disbelief written all over his face.

In one quick move, Cassidy stood up and fled towards the back ropes, in attempt to run past the Deadman. The Undertaker went to grab her by the throat but she instinctively raised her hands in defense and dropped herself down onto the mat. Still holding her hands up, she remained still for a moment, looking up at him square in the eye. She then went up quickly and run towards the back of the ring with the Deadman following her short. She stopped in the ropes and got them down as she ducked underneath, making him fall outside of the ring. Near the ringside, The Undertaker went on his feet and threw back his wet dark hair in a quick move. He turned to look Cassidy in the eye, growling with a menacing glare. The Jumper watched him with widened eyes, her jaw dropped.

The Deadman threw himself back in the ring chasing Cassidy towards the front of the squared circle. She hit the ropes and quickly got them down as she dropped onto the mat. This time he didn't fall for the trick. He stopped near the ropes and look down on the General Manager, dead in the eyes. He went down and slipped his right hand under the back of her head getting a hold of her red tresses but didn't pull her by the hair. He stared at her intently and she got on her feet by herself, using the ropes for support. She looked back at him as her breathing rate grew faster. He pulled her head back slowly by the hair and placed his left hand on her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat. He let go of her hair and pushed her towards the middle of the ring, never taking his eyes from hers. He stopped in his tracks and tightened the grip around her throat. His eyes became more intense as he looked deep into the growing dark disks inside her bright copper colored irises. Out of sudden, she hit him hard in the shin right under the knee with her right foot, making him let go of her. He immediately retaliated by striking her with a throat thrust. She instantly fell on her knees then dropped to the mat on her right side holding her throat. The Undertaker watched her motionless form for a moment, running a hand through his dark hair.

Hawkins recovered at ringside and went on his feet. He slide inside the squared circle and attempted a surprise attack on the Deadman from behind. The Undertaker turned around just in time and countered his assailant, sending him down with a big boot, then threw him out of the ring. Ryder appeared behind The Undertaker out of nowhere, but the Phenom turned to face him. The Undertaker hit him in the guts and put him through a devastating powerbomb. Then The Deadman threw him out of the ring as well.

In the middle of the squared circle, Cassidy moved and slowly went on her feet, still holding her throat. The Undertaker turned quickly towards her and got her by the throat in a tight grip. Crying out, she wrenched violently and hit him hard in the wrist with both her fists, trying desperately to escape. Her face was contorted in anger and frustration. He grunted in annoyance, the look on his face telling that he had enough and jerked her, tightening the grip around her throat even more. She calmed down immediately. He covered her forehead with his left hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look at me…" the Deadman told the Jumper in a low deep chilling voice.

Cassidy obeyed The Undertaker's request, her glistening eyes giving him an empty look. He gave her an intense deep stare in return. She was now gasping for air. She breathed in quick deep breaths for a few moments, never taking her eyes from his.

Edge got on his feet at ringside and entered the squared circle under the bottom rope. He got behind the Deadman and sent him down with a spear. He then got Cassidy out of the ring and both went up the ramp. They were soon joined by Hawkins and Ryder on their way to the backstage. The Undertaker was glaring menacingly towards them from inside the ring, as he was helping himself on his knees holding onto the front ropes for support.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later - December 21, 2007. First edition of SmackDown after Armageddon **

The show began with the SmackDown intro and pyrotechnics, followed short by Edge's music. He appeared on the stage to a very big heat from the fired-up crowd in the arena. He had a steel chair in his right hand and the World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist. At the announce table, Jerry "The King" Lawler and JR put their headsets on, keeping their eyes on the monitors.

"I'm looking at Edge right now, coming down that ramp as the new World Heavyweight Champion and I cannot believe it!" King shouted on commentary, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Before Armageddon, I think everyone was wondering whether he was hiding an ace up his sleeve to turn things around in his favor, as his chances against Batista and The Undertaker looked pretty slim at that moment." JR responded.

"Well, I guess Hawkins and Ryder, AND a steel chair made the difference!"

"Edge stated that he was willing to do whatever it takes to win and he dedicated that match to his best friend, the SmackDown General Manager Cassidy Jones."

"He promised to stop The Undertaker at Armageddon because the Deadman tried to hurt Cassidy before Edge's eyes a few times…"

"Edge said he couldn't stand that she had to deal with The Undertaker in a match…"

"Yeah… fortunately, The Ultimate Opportunist was there at the right time to save her well-being!"

* * *

Edge entered the ring and asked for a microphone. With a smirk on his face, he gave a look to the golden belt around his waist.

"The World Heavyweight Championship… is back where it belongs, at last!" The Rated R Superstar spoke with enthusiasm. "I dedicated my win to my best friend Cassidy Jones… and I had all the reasons in the world to do so… I am the new World Heavyweight Champion! And it's all thanks to her…"

Edge nodded towards the noisy crowd, a wide smile plastered on his face. Backstage, Cassidy Jones and Kimberly Kendall were watching him on TV in the General Manager's office.

"Can you believe his nerve?!" Kimberly commented in annoyance.

"I'm going out there…" Cassidy spoke coldly.

"Why? The damage's already been done…"

"I have to stop him before he adds insult to injury."

"Look, Cassidy, I understand that things can escalate if he keeps talking like that about you. But your presence could add fuel to the fire with him out there…" Kimberly uttered in concern.

"I have to go out there, Kim. I cannot just stay here and do nothing."

"I still don't think this is a good idea… I have a bad feeling about this… I don't like it, not one bit…"

* * *

Edge went to speak again to the WWE audience when Cassidy's music hit the speakers. She appeared on the stage holding a microphone.

"I have to disagree with you, Edge." Cassidy spoke as her music died out. The General Manager walked slowly down the aisle. She went up the front steel steps and entered the ring through the top and middle rope. She faced the Ultimate Opportunist and resumed her speaking. "I hate to disappoint you… But you need to understand that I cannot take credit for your win at Armageddon. As you earned your right to face both Batista and The Undertaker, the way you did it... that's another story… and the only thing that I'll take credit for… is for putting you into that match. You can thank me for that if you want."

Edge nodded in response several times then looked the SmackDown General Manager in the eye for a few moments.

"Well, you are right you know? I am disappointed… a little." The Rated R Superstar spoke into the microphone with a look of disbelief on his face. "I have no choice but to give credit to my buddies Hawkins and Ryder for my win at Armageddon!… I have to give credit to this steel chair for winning back my Championship! This steel chair, that got The Undertaker in the head!" Edge berated loudly. He paused for a moment then spoke again, his voice down. "Though I must admit… I would've preferred it to be you… you ARE the General Manager after all. You can make things interesting. You could make things interesting for me… after all, I'm your best friend! You could make things interesting for both The Undertaker and Batista, too. As General Manager of SmackDown, you have authority over this ring… this ring… that the Deadman likes to call it his yard!"

The lights in the arena went out, with the bell toll along the way. The deafening sounds of the screaming crowd seemed to add excitement to the moment. The lights turned back to normal, revealing The Undertaker watching Edge from behind, glaring madly.

The Rated R Superstar turned around quickly and went to hit the Deadman with the steel chair. The Phenom countered with a boot to the guts and disarmed Edge, taking the chair away from his hands. The Undertaker went to attack Edge with the steel chair, but he hit Cassidy in the head instead, as The Ultimate Opportunist ducked quickly, avoiding the chair shot.

Cassidy collapsed in the middle of the ring. The Undertaker watched her motionless form in cold disbelief as she was bleeding profusely on the right side of her forehead. Her eyes were open, having a daze look in them. The Deadman looked up, a tint of sorrow in his cold glassy green stare. He then looked back in her dazed eyes and dropped the steel chair to the ground in a resentful manner. He ran a hand slowly through his shoulder length dark wet hair and grimaced in anger, frustration and a shade of affliction.

"Cassie!" Edge shouted horrified, watching Cassidy lying on the canvas. He went quickly towards her and kneeled at her side. He held her close to him in his arms. "Cassidy, come-on… come-on girl, talk to me… Cassie, please…" Edge spoke with tears in his eyes, as the referees and the EMTs entered inside the ring with a stretcher. The Rated R Superstar looked The Undertaker in the eye with sorrow mixed with anger. "You sick son of a bitch! Why?! What has she ever done to you?!" Edge shouted enraged and bitterly as the Deadman looked down on him coldly. Edge lowered his eyes and held Cassidy even closer to him.

The EMTs treated the General Manager's wound and the referees helped them set her on the stretcher. They got her out of the ring and carried her to the backstage.

* * *

Kimberly Kendall was walking fast through the backstage hallways when she met Edge and the EMTs escorting Cassidy strapped on a stretcher. She tearfully cried out her friend's name and joined them in a hurry. They reached the parking lot and the EMTs loaded the SmackDown General Manager inside an awaiting ambulance.

"I'm going in with her..." Edge said, his face contorted in concern.

"No, you're not!" Kimberly retorted angrily, tears streaming down her face. "You've done enough! It's your fault she ended up like this! If you'd have kept your damn mouth shut, none of this would have happened! It's all your fault! You… did this to her!"

Kimberly joined the EMTs and Cassidy inside the vehicle as the lights and sirens came to life. As soon as the doors were closed, the ambulance left the parking lot, leaving Edge behind. He watched with sadness as the vehicle disappeared from the view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later - January 4, 2008**

Edge posed in victory as he won the Beat the Clock Challenge against Rey Mysterio with 6 minutes and 2 seconds, in the first match of the night. "No Chance" hit the speakers and The Chairman of WWE, Vince McMahon, made his appearance on the stage with a mike in his hand.

"No need to worry, Edge, I just came out here to congratulate you." Mr. McMahon spoke with a big smile on his face. The Ultimate Opportunist was standing near the front ropes, watching him in concern. After a short pause, The Chairman continued. "You know... I just realized something... supposedly no one else would score a victory in less than six minutes and two seconds... then... there would be no one to face you at The Royal Rumble for your World Heavyweight Championship…"

"Well, Mr. McMahon… if that's the case… I don't mind not competing…" Edge responded careless.

"Well, I do mind. And you will defend your championship at The Royal Rumble. Against whoever beats the clock … or gets the second best time after you."

Edge didn't look too happy as Mr. McMahon's music hit the speakers again, and The Chairman headed backstage.

* * *

Later in the main event, The Undertaker and Mark Henry were trading punches as their Beat the Clock Challenge match was on. The Deadman hit a chokeslam on Henry and pinned him for the win. The Undertaker was announced the new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, as he didn't beat the clock, but got the second best time after Edge.

The Edgeheads, Hawkins and Ryder, appeared out of nowhere behind The Undertaker and went to attack him. The Deadman turned around and got them both by their throats.

Edge came out from the crowd, jumped the security barricade, took a steel chair and entered the ring under the back bottom rope. He hit The Phenom with the chair on the back of his head, laying him down on the mat.

The Rated R Superstar looked down on the Deadman with rage, steel chair still in his hands. The Ultimate Opportunist lifted the chair up in the air and hit The Undertaker hard on the back with it, time after time, after time, after time.

Edge dropped the steel chair and went out of the ring quickly. He took another chair from near the announce table then went back inside the squared circle. The Undertaker was on his knees looking up at Edge with empty green eyes. The Ultimate Opportunist hit the Deadman hard in the forehead with the folded chair. The Undertaker fell to the mat, blood dripping on his face, his eyes still open.

Edge pulled the Deadman by the hair and put the steel chair underneath his head. He then took the other chair from the canvas and hit The Phenom in the head with it. He dropped the chair to the mat and left the ring. The Edgeheads joined him, leaving The Undertaker in the middle of the squared circle, in a puddle of his own blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later - January 11, 2008**

The Edgeheads were fuming inside the ring as their match just ended. Their opponents, John Morrison and The Miz, were backing up the ramp as they were declared the winners. Miz and Morrison posed for the crowd and headed backstage, all smiles.

Out of sudden, the Deadman's bell tolled in the arena and the lights went out. The noises of the screaming crowd were deafening. The lights went back to normal, revealing The Undertaker having his hands around the throats of Hawkins and Ryder. The Deadman chokeslammed them both, hard on the mat and looked down on them coldly.

The Undertaker picked Zack Ryder by the hair and dragged him out of the ring under the bottom rope. He smashed Ryder's head onto the announce table then pushed him hard into the ring post. The Deadman took his victim by the back of his head and threw him into the steel steps. He then tossed Ryder into the barricade.

The Phenom now took his victim by the hair and dragged him towards the table again. He climbed the table and pulled Ryder up with him, then put him through a devastating piledriver, much to the horror of the two announcers.

The Undertaker went back inside the ring and was met with Hawkins's weak attempts to defend himself. The Deadman gave him a clothesline over the front top rope, sending him outside of the squared circle. Hawkins tried to stand, but was picked by the hair and thrown hard into the front steel steps and then into the barricade.

The Undertaker dismantled the steel steps, took one of them in his hands and smashed Hawkins's head with it. He stopped for a brief moment and watched his fallen victim coldly. The Deadman then took Hawkins towards the steel step left near the front of the ring, scooped him up and dropped him on his head, with a piledriver onto the cold metal.

The Undertaker threw back his wet dark hair in a quick move, glaring madly with a menacing growl, his eyes turning white. His eerie chilling music blasted through the speakers as the lights in the arena turned dark-blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**One week later - January 18, 2008**

Edge made his appearance on the stage with a serious look on his face. He went down the isle, his music playing along. He entered the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Last month, The Undertaker hit Cassidy in the head with a steel chair!" The Rated R Superstar shouted in anger. "And in return our Chairman Mr. McMahon gave him a shot at my title at The Royal Rumble! My dear friend is left in a pool of her own blood… and he gets a reward for that?!... Two weeks ago I decided to teach the Deadman a lesson, to set an example out of him… that no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it! … Cassidy is back now and I am so glad that she is all right… Still, after that chair shot, she's got six stitches, a concussion and lots of headaches! … I know she will overcome that incident and live through the pain… she's a strong young woman… She will continue to be this successful General Manager that I am so proud of... Yes… Cassidy is my biggest pride! ... Aside me being your World Heavyweight Champion!… And NO ONE …I MEAN NO ONE… can take away my pride! The Undertaker may have put Hawkins and Ryder into the hospital… to send me a message... He always does that… sends messages to his opponents by dismantling their friends, their family!… I couldn't be there to help Ryder and Hawkins against this monster… I had to stay with Cassidy until today! They may have been taken out, but I still have my best friend… and I still have my championship! And at The Royal Rumble I will walk out STILL… World Heavyweight Champion! And still a proud man! Because no one… not even The Undertaker… will take away my pride, and after I'm finished with him at The Royal Rumble, the Deadman will be so beat up and broken that he will never dismantle people again!"

Edge barely finished his words, that static noises along scrapped images began to play on the Titan Tron and the lights dimmed in the arena.

"Edge… your pride CAN… and WILL be taken away!" Deadman's voice blasted through the speakers. "And that… is when your downfall begins…"

The chilling sound of the bell toll traveled throughout the arena and The Undertaker appeared on the stage, his dark and eerie intro playing along. He looked The Ultimate Opportunist dead in the eyes then glared madly at him, making a slitting throat sign with his hand.

"Oh, boy… this cannot be good… This can only mean one thing… bad things are going to happen!" Jerry "The King" Lawler shouted on commentary.

"And no one else is to blame for this situation, other than Edge. He brought this upon himself, King." JR spoke thoughtfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**One week later - January 25, 2008**

The show began with the SmackDown music and pyrotechnics, as Jerry "The King" Lawler and JR welcomed everyone, at the announce table.

The lights dimmed then turned dark-blue as the infamous intro of The Undertaker blasted through the speakers. The Deadman appeared on the stage and went slowly down the isle towards the ring, accompanied by bursting flames on the sides of the ramp. He entered the squared circle and spoke into the microphone.

"There's no man whose pride cannot be broken…" The Phenom spoke in a thunderous voice. He paused for a moment then continued. "Edge… I WILL… take away your pride. What is to follow tonight… will guide you… on the road to failure. You will… rest… in… peace!" The Deadman ended his speech in a booming voice, as his eyes turned white. His eerie, chilling music played again, accompanied by the loud cheers of the excited fans in the arena.

"It's a message!" King yelled on commentary.

"A message that perhaps says Edge's downfall is imminent and this shall be his fate at The Royal Rumble." JR responded.

* * *

Backstage in her office, Cassidy Jones was watching the show on TV. She had a bandage on the right side of her forehead, where she had been hit by the steel chair more than a month ago. Kimberly Kendal appeared at her side and spoke thoughtfully and worried.

"Cassidy, after what The Undertaker just said moments ago… I just can't get off my mind Edge's speech from last week… his words that made the Deadman give such a warning to the Ultimate Opportunist."

"Why?" Cassidy asked confused.

"Edge said that at The Royal Rumble, he will still walk out with his championship and his pride. In response, The Undertaker told him last week, the same thing he said just minutes ago. That Edge will lose his pride to the Deadman. The Ultimate Opportunist didn't hesitate to tell the world that his biggest pride is you, Cassidy…"

"Kim… what are you trying to say to me?" the General Manager asked in dismay.

"Cassie… Edge persuaded you into accepting his friendship. And you couldn't have the heart to say no. His friend is the General Manager of SmackDown. It's no secret that he tried to use that in his benefit. He believes you are the ace in his sleeve. Even if you told him so many times, that you don't take sides and favor no one. He hopes that one day, he will make you see things his way. He is hanging onto that hope, and that gives him confidence. The thing is, The Undertaker uses the most effective strategy to defeat his opponents. He plays mind-games with them, he takes all of their hopes and confidence away, before dragging them to hell… I fear what might go down tonight... The Undertaker said that he will take Edge's pride away… I fear that the Deadman perhaps meant to say that he will… come after you…"

Cassidy swallowed hard and clenched her jaws looking on, her watery eyes narrowing and frowning.

* * *

Later on the show, Edge's intro played on, and he came out, accompanied by the General Manager of SmackDown. JR was already in the ring for an interview. As soon as his two guests joined him, JR spoke into the microphone.

"Edge, The Undertaker sent you a warning message last week, and earlier this evening, he said that tonight something is going to happen. Something that could lead to unpleasant side effects for you. People are already talking there in the back... and they're saying that things are not going to go down very well. What are your comments?"

"What are my comments … Well, JR… First of all, the Deadman's threats don't scare me. I am indeed a proud man." Edge responded amused. After a pause, he resumed his speaking. "And hell must freeze first, before I lose my pride. I'm not afraid of The Undertaker. I WILL… dismantle him at The Royal Rumble! He will leave this Sunday as a broken man… and I will walk out still World Heavyweight Champion… Something bad is going to happen... So he said! Well, I'm right here... and I'm waiting!"

"One more thing, Edge… The Undertaker's message could mean that he is coming for you. And your championship. But what if he meant to say something else? You admitted that Miss Jones, here… is your biggest pride. In response to your speech from last week, The Undertaker said that he will take your pride away. Could this mean... that Miss Jones is the one he is actually after?" JR wondered with uneasiness in his voice, regarding the General Manager with a glance.

Cassidy gave JR a blank stare. She moved her gaze towards Edge for a short moment, then looked JR back in the eye.

"JR, last week I watched the confrontation between Edge and The Undertaker on TV and I admit… it didn't even occur to me that I could be the Deadman's target." The General Manager spoke disengaged. "But now, since you are the second person wondering about that tonight, I now believe that this possibility is definitely NOT to be ignored…"

"Look, JR…" Edge interrupted. "If that's the case, and this monster is targeting Cassidy, I am right here to protect her. Like I said, I am a proud man, Cassidy is my biggest pride and no one can take away my pride!"

"Edge…" Cassidy cut off The Ultimate Opportunist. "Do you really think you can protect me from The Undertaker? … Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes, I do!" Edge responded annoyed. He watched the General Manager for a brief moment and spoke to her again. "Don't you have faith in me? … Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Edge… there was indeed, that one time you helped me out against the Deadman. When I faced him in that handicap match. But there were other times... You needed Zack Ryder's help to get me out of that ring once. And another time I had only myself to rely on… not to mention when I got hit in the head with that steel chair, there was nothing you could do about that, it happened and you couldn't prevent it. With that being said, do you still believe you can protect me from The Undertaker, now that he is hell bent on taking away your pride, assuming I am that pride he was talking about?"

"Yes, I can and I will protect you if that's ever the case!" Edge responded with confidence. He looked Cassidy in the eye for a moment then went to speak again into the microphone. He never got to say a word however, as the Deadman's bell tolled, followed short by a blackout. After a while the lights turned back to normal revealing Edge and JR in the ring, starring each other. Cassidy was gone.

"Cassidy?" Edge wondered, looking fearfully around himself. "Cassidy!" The Rated R Superstar shouted in panic and run out of the ring towards the backstage.

* * *

In a dark and foggy hallway, lights flickered on the ceiling, buzzing from time to time. The fog turned into a blue mist, slowly revealing the General Manager looking around in confusion. Trembling slightly, Cassidy braced herself. She stopped breathing as she noticed The Undertaker appearing out of the blue haze not too far away. The color drained from her face as the druids emerged one by one from the blue mist all around her. She saw too late as two of them approached her from behind and grabbed her by the arms.

"WHY!, why are you doing this..." Cassidy cried out in a heartbreaking voice, looking the Deadman in the eye. The druids dragged her towards him, ignoring her weak struggles and pleas. "Please, let me go… please… let me go… let me go…please…" She was begging with her captors. They stopped before The Undertaker and she looked up to see him staring back at her. She spoke to him in a whimpering voice. "Why are you doing this, please, I have nothing to do with anything, please… Please!… Please!… Please, let me go! Let me go... please, let me go... please..."

The Undertaker diverted his gaze somewhere in the hallway to his right and watched the lightening haze revealing slowly a black car not too far away. Breathing hard, Cassidy glanced towards where the Deadman was looking now. She then turned her gaze back to him, shaking her head in complete disbelief. The black car was a hearse.

"Noooooo! Nooo, please! Please, let me!" Cassidy wailed loud and bitter, taking a step back and wrenching her arms. The Deadman reached out to her and covered her forehead with his left hand. She cried out loudly, looking him in the eye. "Please, please, please!"

The Undertaker watched Cassidy for a few moments as she was heavily breathing. After a while she calmed down. He took his hand of her forehead and the druids carried her towards the hearse. They helped her inside the black vehicle and the Deadman got into the driver seat. He closed the door behind him and the hearse left the dark misty hallway.

* * *

Edge arrived in the parking lot on the run and stopped to catch his breath. His attention was suddenly distracted by a distant noise, made apparently by a car. He looked around and noticed a black hearse leaving the area. The street lights revealed Cassidy in the back of the vehicle, watching him transfixed through the window.

"Cassidy!" Edge shouted, running desperately after the hearse. The black vehicle left the parking lot and disappeared into the dark. Edge dropped to his knees, breathing hard. He shook his head muttering. "Cassidy... No... It can't be this way... What's gonna happen to her now?... Where is he taking her?... How am I supposed to save her from this monster, when I don't even know where to find her?..."

* * *

The Undertaker's hearse was speeding on a desert highway into the night. In the back of the vehicle, Cassidy had her body pressed against the right side, her hands hanging on a handle above her head for support. She was fighting hard to slow down her breathing rate. Behind the steering wheel, the Deadman moved his gaze towards the rearview mirror. His green eyes seemed to watch the passenger in the back of his car as she was staring through the window.

The hearse turned on a country road and drove until it reached before the gates of a graveyard. The gates opened and the vehicle went through. The car went riding on the main ally-way, tombstones guarding it on the sides. The hearse stopped near a huge dark gothic style house.

Cassidy looked through the window in anxiety as the car entered a large hallway inside the house. She stopped breathing as the doors unlocked and The Undertaker went out of the vehicle. She didn't move for a while. After some time, she opened the back door of the hearse and cautiously went out. She eyed the surroundings warily. A thick blue mist was spreading through the dimly lit hallway, torches burning onto the walls. The Deadman was nowhere to be seen.

The SmackDown General Manager looked on, as a whistling wind blew the torches, flames fading one by one. The darkness was slowly approaching her. She backed away, her breathing going erratic. She stopped abruptly as her back hit a wall behind her. She looked to her left. There was a passage way, lit by torches. She closed her eyes and looked away, sighing deeply. She fought to steady her breathing then moved to enter the passage way. She almost brushed past The Undertaker when he grabbed her by the arm in a quick move. He looked down on her as she was gasping for air. He backed her towards an open door, his hand holding firmly onto her arm. Torches lit the walls as they entered the room.

The Deadman dropped her in an old black wooden armchair and moved aside. He took off his hat and put it on a stand as Cassidy clutched the arms of the chair. She was looking straight ahead, her eyes lost. Breathing hard, she shuddered.

"Undertaker, if I've ever wronged you, I am sorry. It was never my intention." Cassidy spoke, a slight hint of panic in her steady voice. "As General Manager, I tried to do my best for SmackDown, not to make my own rules… never cross my mind to have authority over your yard, I only wanted… to go by the rules of the WWE… to do the right thing…"

The Undertaker turned and watched her for a moment. He then got in front of her and bent down to her level. Timidly, Cassidy braced herself as the Deadman grabbed the side-arms of the chair she was sitting in.

"Look at me." The Undertaker demanded in a deep chilling voice.

Cassidy looked up to see The Phenom's face mere inches away, his intense green eyes staring back at her.

"You can rest assure… The right thing has been done." the Deadman rasped. "And your friend Edge will get what is coming for him… for I will be coming for his championship… and I will be coming for his soul… At The Royal Rumble… he will… rest… in… peace…" With that, The Undertaker stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Chapter rewritten, put some changes here and there. Read, enjoy and please, review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter up... finally... lol :) I'm really sorry for taking it so long.**

* * *

**Royal Rumble PPV - January 27, 2008**

Edge was running in high speed through the backstage hallways. He stopped abruptly in front of Vince McMahon's office door, hesitated for a moment then went inside.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry for bursting in like that into your office… but please sir… you have to understand, there's no one else that I can go to, to ask for help... Cassidy needs help and you are the Chairman of this company. You're the only person that could get to The Undertaker…"

Edge was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. Kimberly Kendall entered the office and she went to speak to the Chairman.

"Mr. McMahon, I..." Kimberly noticed Edge's presence in the office and her breathing stopped. "What the hell… are you doing here?!"

"Some business to discuss with Mr. McMahon…" The Rated R Superstar prompted with a confused look on his face.

"Really… why don't you just go back where you came from? Cause the way I see it, your business talk is over…" Kimberly berated, barely containing her anger.

"No, it's not! Someone has to bring Cassidy's situation to the table…"

"Oh… and that "someone" should be you… is that what you're telling me, Edge?! You put her into this predicament! It's your fault she was taken away from us! Why don't you just… stay away?!... If there's someone to bring her case to the table, that person should be me…"

Vince cleared his throat to get Edge and Kimberly's attention. He then spoke bluntly.

"Guys, guys, chill... will you? ... We don't have time for this … We don't… need this… I want her back here, as much as you do. I don't like the situation she's in right now, trust me. Stephanie is constantly asking me questions for two days now. Cassidy was there for my daughter on more than one occasion. Damn it, it was ME… who gave this girl the job as General Manager for one of MY shows! … And it's only fair to say that she did one hell of a job. She is my responsibility, just as much SmackDown was her responsibility. Now, let's just keep our heads up, if we want to fix this mess, shall we?"

"Sorry, sir…" Kimberly responded in a sad voice, her eyes filled with tears. "It's just that… she's been gone for two days… and we haven't learned anything about her fate, not even to this very moment…"

* * *

Cassidy was watching her reflection in a mirror nearby a balcony door. Black heeled boots, knee brace over dark-denim jeans and navy-blue long sleeved shirt were her outfit. She looked around, her glistening reddish amber eyes taking in some of the details of the room. The old black wooden armchair was still there in its place. The room was large and dark, the only source of light coming from the moon outside, shining through the balcony windows. The furniture was dark mahogany and old style, with only a bed, a stand, a table and a large bookcase. A druid made his appearance, drawing her attention. He noticed the empty silver plate on the table. He went to speak, his voice monotone.

"I see you've done progress. You left the plate empty this evening. You barely touched the food yesterday. And today it seemed to be no different… until tonight."

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I was… overwhelmed with feelings… headaches… the pain in my left knee was killing me… I couldn't get myself to do anything. Anyway… the books I found here… it really helped to pass the time today. And I'm thankful for that."

The druid nodded in acknowledgement and left the room. Cassidy turned around and went towards the table but stumbled a little, her hand over the bandaged side of her forehead. She winced in pain and dropped herself into the black wooden armchair.

* * *

The Undertaker's brother, Kane entered Vince's office and looked the Chairman straight in the eye.

"I hear you send for me…" Kane spoke in curiosity and annoyance at the same time.

"Kane, I'm glad that you're here. Now, I'm sure you heard what happened to Cassidy Jones on SmackDown, two days ago."

"Yes, actually… I heard what happened to Cassidy Jones on SmackDown, two days ago... Mr. McMahon." the Big Red Monster responded with a mocking tone in his deep voice.

"Then… you understand… that I want my General Manager back." Vince retorted bluntly.

"And what does THAT has to do with ME?"

"You can talk to him… you speak the same language… I want you to talk to him, Kane… I want to know how Cassidy is … and I want her here tonight."

"Fine… but I suggest… don't have too many expectations… in fact… I suggest you have no expectations at all…" Kane said with a sneer and turned to leave.

The room went semi-dark as the lights dimmed. Flickers and buzzes of the neon lamps on the ceiling made the Chairman and The Big Red Monster to look up. Kane continued to walk towards the door, his frame disappearing into the dark. Vince went to speak again, his voice hasty.

"Kane, I'm waiting for his answer, and he better gives me that answer by the time his match begins tonight! Or there will be consequences!… And he is not gonna like them!"

The Chairman watched the darkness in front of him, forming a shadowy figure. Vince's eyes widened as the dark frame stepped slowly into the dim light. It was The Undertaker.

"Awful bold words… Vince." the Deadman wondered in a deep chilling voice.

McMahon had complete disbelief written all over his face. He swallowed hard then spoke in a low tone.

"I only want my General Manager back, Undertaker. I do… care about her wellbeing…"

"Unquestionable…" the Phenom mocked the Chairman darkly. McMahon shot him a displeased look in return.

"Look, Undertaker… I know that most people think about me that Vince McMahon only cares about Vince McMahon… but Vince McMahon also cares about his business and what is GOOD for his business. And Cassidy Jones IS good for business… Look, I have absolutely no idea why are you doing this. The reason… behind your actions against this girl is far beyond my understanding. Cassidy brought back Edge at Survivor Series, all right. And I know that some people may have been wondering whether she was in cahoots with him or not… you… being one of those people. But time and time again she proved everyone that she was not taking sides! … For crying out loud, Undertaker... what that poor girl has to do, to convince you that she is no bias, damn it?! She put you into that match at Armageddon! Wasn't her fault that you failed to win it! ... Three weeks ago I was on SmackDown because someone had to keep things going in her absence, while she was in hospital! You put her in there! I may have added that stipulation to the Beat the Clock Challenge, so we can have a number one contender to Edge's championship for tonight… but that was NOT my idea, it was hers! That's right... you got yourself another chance at the World Heavyweight Title tonight, because of that girl you hit in the head with a steel chair! Now ... you better not have harmed a hair of her head… and bring her back before your match..."

"Vince... I promise you... I will bring Cassidy Jones back here tonight..."

"You better... or there will be no World Heavyweight Championship match tonight!"

Irritated, Vince left his office, as the Deadman looked on, glaring in anger. The Undertaker gave a low threatening growl, his eyes turning completely white.

* * *

In the dark of the night, The Deadman was wandering slowly through his graveyard. As soon as he got near the front door of his house, a druid approached him and regarded him with a bow of his head. They entered the huge dark building and walked through the dimly lit hallways.

"You've been gone since yesterday morning and I deem appropriate to keep you informed." The druid spoke in a formal tone. "The girl was no trouble by any means. I only know of her from what I saw on television and she always seemed to be the voice of reason, down to earth, calculated, self-control type of person. Fewer were the moments when she let emotions get the best of her. But given her position in the Company, the position of power, even a person like her would have been expected to voice out and make demands after overcoming fear. Instead, she was quiet, spoke when spoken to and respectful. She feared our presence at first, she barely have eaten yesterday. Today seemed that nothing would change, but she made some progress. She left the plate empty this evening."

Undertaker raised his head in acknowledgement. He entered the room where the General Manager of SmackDown was kept in. He took off his hat and placed it on the stand nearby. He turned towards the old wooden armchair Cassidy was sitting in. Her head was leaning against the seatback, slightly turned to her left, towards the balcony windows. Her face pas pale in the moonlight, her eyes closed. The Deadman watched her for a while as she was stirring in her sleep. Apparently, she was dreaming.

* * *

Walking through the hallways, Kendra Williams found Kimberly Kendall backstage, backed against a wall and crying.

"Oh, Kim... come here, girl, it's all right, it's ok…" Kendra trailed off as she put her arms around Kimberly to comfort her. "Hang in there… She is all right, you have to believe that…"

"Yeah, but... she's gone for two days and no one has heard anything about her since Friday night... I can't help it, I'm worried about her and it's killing me!"

"I know… I know... You guys, are close friends for a very long time, it's understandable you feel this way…"

"She is the sister I never had, Kendra… She helped me through in this business. She was my manager and she trained me, she was my mentor! She was there for me when I needed it most and I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"You've been to Mr. McMahon..."

"Yeah, but was it enough? I can't help thinking at what she's going through right now, I mean... she is currently taking pain killers for the knee… she is still having headaches from that concussion... and now she has to deal with The Undertaker all by herself! She is out there alone, with him!"

"Facing the Deadman in the flesh… that idea alone is creepy... but I have the feeling that Cassidy is all right…"

Kimberly nodded silently, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"No…" Cassidy growled, waking up with a start, her eyes giving a blank stare. Across from her, The Undertaker was watching her intrigued.

Startled, the SmackDown General Manager jumped from the wooden armchair she was sitting in. The Deadman's cold gaze watched her move in his direction. Wincing in pain, Cassidy grabbed at the right side of her forehead. The Phenom saw her stumbling before him and he quickly stepped forward. He grabbed her by the midsection, just as she was about to fall on the ground. Cassidy's left hand came against his shoulder as she fought to steady her raging breathing. She slowly looked up at him with a stunned expression.

"Undertaker, I'm sorry." Cassidy said breaking away from the Deadman. She braced herself looking down timidly. She spoke again, thoughtfully. "It's just that… these headaches are getting at me from time to time… Thank you for stopping me from falling…"

"Well, Vince made it clear that he wants you back in one piece. He really seems to care about you... he even went there to tell me that you gave me the opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship against your friend Edge… even if I hit you in the head with a steel chair." The Undertaker concluded with a sharp tone in his cold voice, looking Cassidy in the eye intently. The General Manager gave him an empty look in return. She turned towards the balcony. She walked slowly towards the large windows and put her head and forearms against the glass.

"I only wanted to make sure that Edge will have an opponent for tonight." Cassidy responded pensively, watching the yard outside through the window, her face a blank expression. "It only happened that you've won to become the number one contender. You've earned your right to face Edge for his championship at The Royal Rumble. I didn't give you anything."

The Deadman looked on, his face showing that Cassidy's answer was unexpected.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Edge was sitting on a bench, sighing deeply, eyes on the ground. He was in street clothes. He stood up and walked towards the door. He tried the door knob but it refused to open. The neon lamps on the ceiling flickered a few times, then a TV on a nearby stand came to life, showing Edge what was happening now in the arena. The Women's Championship match was reaching conclusion, as Rose Thorn Jenny Brice was declared the winner. The Women's Champion was celebrating her victory in the ring, while her opponent, Kendra Williams was struggling to get on her feet, using the back ropes for support.

On a sudden, the lights in the arena flickered then turned dark-blue, along with static noises and scrapped images playing on the Titan Tron.

"Uh-oh…" JR voiced from the announce table, looking towards the ceiling in wonder.

"I don't think I like this…" King admitted in response.

"The hell?..." Brice frowned warily. She was still in the middle of the ring.

"Now… I don't know what the hell is going on here…" Kendra spoke looking up in concern. After a pause she continued in a grave tone. "But NO WAY… I'm gonna wait to find out… Don't know about you… champ… but I'm getting the hell out of here." With that, Kendra stepped through the back ropes and jumped off the apron. She passed the security barricade and made her exit through the frenzied crowd in the arena.

"Kendra Williams is running for dear life…" JR commented in observation.

"Can you blame her?! This is more than just an ordinary system malfunction in the arena, JR! I know it, you know it, everyone knows it!" King responded hastily.

"I don't disagree…" JR replied.

Calm but still wary, The Women's Champion exited the squared circle through the back ropes and stopped near the announce table. Apparently, Rose Thorn got interested in what the Titan Tron was showing now. Everyone in the arena was watching images from the backstage area, where hooded shadowy figures were looming in a dark hallway. JR spoke behind the announce table, visibly concerned.

"I believe these are The Undertaker's druids, King and…"

"They have Cassidy, JR! She's here, The Jumper is here!" Jerry Lawler yelled visibly worried on commentary, as the monitors and the Titan Tron were showing Cassidy Jones surrounded by the dark hooded figures.

"The Undertaker promised that he would bring the SmackDown General Manager back here tonight. Apparently, no harm has come to Miss Jones during her time in Death Valley."

"Well, Mr McMahon made it clear to The Undertaker that Cassidy better be fine and brought back unharmed before his match, or there would be no World Heavyweight Championship match at all, tonight!"

* * *

Backstage, Cassidy gazed upon The Undertaker's druids as they stepped aside, leaving her alone. Looking a little incredulous, she backed away from them slowly. Warily and still watching them, she turned away and walked through the darkening hallway as the dim lights began to go out completely. Barely breathing, she moved fast, almost running from the approaching darkness. She frantically went for any source of light she came across as the lamps on the ceiling shut down in split seconds behind her. Suddenly she found herself on the stage in the arena, surrounded by dark-blue lights from everywhere. The crowd was ecstatic at what was happening before their eyes.

"Cassidy is here!" Jerry Lawler screamed on commentary.

"I don't know, King, something isn't right here…" JR uttered in response.

"I agree! She shouldn't come out! She don't even know where she is!"

Cassidy went down the aisle in a hurry, looking over her shoulder, confusion and anxiety written all over her face.

"Cassidy, don't come out here!" King kept screaming into the microphone.

"She's frantic!" JR voiced out loudly, his tone uneasy.

"She needs help, JR! She needs help and she needs it now!"

"The Undertaker letting Cassidy Jones loose in this… eerie fashion, after keeping her for two days in Death Valley! Cassidy is frantic!"

From near the ring side, in front of the announce table, the Women's Champion, Rose Thorn Jenny Brice was watching with a satisfied sneer on her face, as the SmackDown General Manager was approaching the ring.

"And look at Rose Thorn, JR…" King commented shaking his head. "She definitely enjoys watching her long-time nemesis struggling in this predicament…"

Cassidy stepped cautiously inside the squared circle through the front ropes, then turned to look again towards the stage. A sudden humming from above got both girls attention and they looked up towards the ceiling. The Undertaker's huge symbol was slowly descending from the rafters, to the middle of the ring.

"That can't be happening…" JR spoke in complete disbelief.

"It's The Undertaker's symbol, JR! And it's coming down, right to the middle of that ring! Cassidy get out of there!" King screamed on commentary.

The SmackDown General Manager backed away quickly towards the front of the squared circle and stepped carefully through the ropes. She jumped off the apron but remained near the ringside. She turned once again to look towards the stage. She then turned her gaze back towards the descending huge T – like, metal structure, that was lowering down by the cables attached to it. Its base touched the mat inside the ring and its massive top propped up against the back ropes.

"This, King… it can't be right… We haven't seen something like this happening in a while." JR said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well… we get to see it happening right now! Whatever this is all about!" King screamed his response.

The Women's Champion sneaked around the ring carefully, and got near Cassidy's right side, holding her title belt. The Jumper saw her from the corner of her eye and turned to face her. The next split second, Cassidy received a hard hit from the Women's Title belt centerpiece, right on the bandaged side of her forehead. She collapsed, face first onto the ground.

Brice put down her belt and grabbed The Jumper by the hair. She wrapped her arm around her victim's neck and nodded a few times, sneering in satisfaction. She threw Cassidy back inside the ring and followed her short, sliding under the bottom rope.

Dazzled, Cassidy went up slowly and tried to stand on her two feet, but her assailant sent her face first onto the Undertaker's symbol with a one-handed bulldog. The ropes underneath the steel frame were shaking in a repeated bottom-up movement.

Brice grabbed Cassidy from under the arms and turned her onto her back. She watched the SmackDown General Manager for a moment, then turned her gaze towards a handle on the left side of the symbol, with a black leather strap attached to it. With an evil smirk on her face, she watched Cassidy again. She took her victim's wrist and bound it down, as The Jumper recovered slowly.

"She is strapping Cassidy on that symbol!" King screamed into the microphone.

The Undertaker's bell tolled and the lights in the arena went out completely.

"Oh-no…" JR dreaded mortified.

The bell tolled again and the chilling music of the Deadman's infamous intro, blasted through the speakers, as the lights turned dark-blue again.

"Oh no! Not now!" King shouted in panic.

Both Cassidy and Brice looked towards the entrance. Clad in his long, black leather trench coat and wearing his black hat, The Undertaker made his appearance on the stage. He went down the aisle slowly, making his way to the ring.

Cassidy jumped off the Deadman's symbol and attempted to move away from it, but the bond on her left wrist stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to see that she was restrained and quickly tried to undo the buckle using her free hand. The Women's Champion saw her from the corner of her eye.

Cassidy threw a glance towards Brice, just in time to avoid a punch in the face from the Rose Thorn. The SmackDown General Manager retaliated with a boot to the guts. In response, Brice lunched herself in attack, screaming. Cassidy got thrown back onto The Undertaker's symbol, the T - like steel frame bouncing violently onto the ropes. The Jumper stood on her elbows and attempted another boot to her attacker's guts with her left leg. The Women's Campion got the ankle however, and slammed Cassidy's leg, hard onto the metal structure.

Cassidy shrieked in pain, grabbing her injured knee as the ropes beneath her were shaking from the movement. Her attacker gave her a knockout punch and she collapsed onto the symbol. Brice grabbed The Jumper's free wrist and bound it down to the steel frame. Then she turned towards the stage to see The Undertaker halfway down the ramp. She went out of the ring quickly, leaving Cassidy alone, strapped on the Deadman's symbol.

After a while, The Undertaker reached near the ringside. He stopped and stared coldly inside the squared circle through the front ropes, as Cassidy slowly regained her consciousness onto his symbol. The Jumper stared back at him blankly. She pulled at the bonds on her wrists, then looked from left to right, apparently realizing the predicament she was in.

"Noooooo!" Cassidy cried out pulling her arms frantically, trying in vain to release her hands.

Slowly and methodically, the Deadman went up the front steel steps at the corner of the ring. He raised his hands, his eyes turning completely white. Thunder and lightning went throughout the arena with a blast, turning the lights back on.

The Undertaker stepped inside the squared circle through the side ropes. His cold stare was fixing the girl on his symbol. She was watching him back in anxiety, breathing erratically. Never taking his eyes from hers, he went for a methodic walk, until he stopped in the middle of the ring. His music died out as the lights went dark-blue again. He silently gazed upon The Jumper for a few more moments. Holding up a microphone, he spoke in a deep chilling voice.

"Cassidy Jones… I promised that you would be back here tonight…" The Undertaker paused for a moment. "And I wasn't going to disappoint, was I…" The Deadman concluded sharply, his cold gaze watching the SmackDown General Manager intently.

"Noooooo!" Cassidy shouted in frustration throwing her head back, almost having a tantrum.

From commentary, JR shook his head and spoke in complete disbelief.

"Well, Cassidy's reaction is understandable as she perhaps realizes that that symbol was meant for her all along. Brice strapping Cassidy was nothing more than pure coincidence. If it wasn't for Brice to do it, it would have been for the druids or even The Undertaker himself…"

"I agree with you here, JR. Remember when Cassidy came out here moments ago, you said that something wasn't right… You were right!" King responded.

"King, I'm afraid for what is about to happen here…"

The Jumper turned her gaze back to The Undertaker, her eyes filled with dreadful sadness.

"Nooo, please!… Please!... Please!… Please!… Please!…" Cassidy cried out, barely containing her ragged breathing. Apprehensively, she watched the Deadman walking slowly towards her. Her breathing rate grew faster. "No... No... No…" she pleaded with him in a painfully sad voice as he neared to the right side of the symbol. "Nooooooooo!…" she wailed in panic as his left hand reached out to her. He covered her forehead and she ceased her lamenting for a moment, still erratic in her breathing. "Please!… please!… please!…" she cried bitterly, looking him square in the eyes.

The Undertaker held Cassidy's gaze for a few moments then looked away, taking his hand off her forehead. He grimaced in frustration and affliction, a display of mixed emotions written all over his face. He moved aside and walked towards the middle of the ring. He spoke again into the microphone.

"I also promised that at The Royal Rumble, Edge will get retribution for all of his sins... Make no mistake about it… tonight, I am coming for what's left of your pride, Edge… I am coming… for your soul… So until then… I want to leave you with something to think about." With that, the Deadman turned his attention back to The Jumper.

The Undertaker got down on one knee raising his arm towards the ceiling. He glared with a menacing growl, his eyes turning white. Cassidy was watching him with widened eyes. Startled, she screamed as the ring posts burst on fire. The bell tolled and a humming sound followed, as the cables attached to the Deadman's symbol were set in motion. The Phenom stood up.

Cassidy looked from left to right in anxiety as the steel frame she was strapped on, was slowly pulled off the ropes. She instinctively grabbed the side handles tightly with her hands for support. The crowd in the arena went nuts. The fans were screaming in anticipation, their voices threatening to blow the roof off.

Few moments passed and the symbol was fully raised up, its base still touching the mat in the middle of the ring. The Undertaker raised both his hands in the air, a cold glare in his white eyes. Thunder and lightning were traveling throughout the arena.

"Nooooooo! Please let me off of this thing, please!" Cassidy cried out, pleading with the Deadman. He gave her a cold stare in return. She looked up with hurt in her eyes. After a moment her gaze turned back to The Phenom. "Undertaker, please!" she wailed bitterly as the symbol began taking in height. She looked up the darkness above her, as the steel structure she was strapped on, was slowly ascending towards the rafters. After reaching 20ft in the air, she dared to look down. Instantly, the sad, bitter look on her face turned into one of panic, mixed with desperation.

The bell tolled a few times and the dark-blue lights flickered repeatedly. The bell tolls intensified, then a thick mist flooded down the ramp towards the ring, surrounding it and engulfing it so that not even the ropes could be seen anymore. A thick mist also came down from the rafters towards the symbol hanging in the air. With dazzled, empty eyes, Cassidy looked up at the descending misty cloud, then silently watched it surrounding her and the steel frame she was strapped on high up above the ring. The flickering lights went out, the darkness falling over everything and everyone in the arena.

* * *

From the locker room, a horrified Edge was watching the TV, having both his hands on his head, clutching at his hair. The TV was showing him what just happened with his friend, Cassidy in the arena. Frantically, he tried the door knob and this time it opened. He stormed out of the locker room, running the corridors in high speed.

* * *

Vince was just finishing a phone conversation, when Edge stormed in his office. McMahon watched him with eyes widened in confusion.

"Did you see what just happened with my friend out there?" Edge spat at the WWE Chairman. "DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO YOUR SMACKDOWN GENERAL MANAGER OUT THERE?!" The Rated R Superstar roared his rage and frustration into Vince's face.

"Who, the Hell, do you think you are?!... Who do you think you're talking to?!... Let me remind you of one thing! I'm Vince McMahon, damn it!" McMahon berated in response, his eyeballs threatening to jump out of their sockets.

"I-I-I'm sorry… sir… 'think I just let myself carried away, I apologize, but please, sir… I know… you see where I'm coming from, you have to… The Undertaker broke his promise! ... The match for MY World Heavyweight Championship should be canceled!"

"Err... no, it shouldn't. The Undertaker DID NOT break his promise. He DID bring Cassidy Jones back. Although the way he did it wasn't exactly what we wanted or expected. You will face The Undertaker tonight, either you like it or not. And that's final."

"You can be serious! Cassidy is SACRIFICED at the hands of this sick son of a bitch and he's rewarded for that?!"

"Life does suck, doesn't it? The point is, Edge… I made threats… I told him to bring her back or I cancel the damn match! And look what that got me! He kept his promise, no question in that! And she was brought here just moments ago, as you and I could see! She was physically unharmed, just as I asked! And I want to believe that I can say the same thing for her sanity! The thing is, she may not have being lost… The Undertaker just showed us a glimpse of what he is capable of, if we keep screwing with him! What do you think it will happen if I cancel the match, huh? I don't know about you, Edge, but I don't want back an empty shell instead of Cassidy Jones that we all know! Because that's EXACTLY how she'll end up, if the Deadman decides to take away her soul!"

* * *

Backstage, Christian found Edge backed against a wall, looking at the World Heavyweight Title belt in his hands, with lost eyes.

"Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Christian asked tapping his long-time friend on the shoulder.

"I've been better..." Edge responded thoughtfully.

"You know... All of that could have been avoided if you would've stopped messing with The Undertaker, you know that… right, Edge? … I mean… you claim that you love Cassidy…"

"I DO love her! What does THAT has to do with anything?!" the Rated R Superstar roared in anger.

"Well, I guess you're right. You wouldn't give up your ways even if your mother's life depends on it. You say you're in love with Cassidy and I believe you. And how could you not be? She is every man's dream, if you ask me... She is the most beautiful thing around here, she has the most beautiful eyes… She has style and class and a billion dollar body. And she is good natured. No wonder so many signs with _"Mary me, Cassidy" _pop up in the arena every time she makes an appearance. No wonder… you're in love with her."

"Look... I never meant to get her in this war between me and The Undertaker... I never meant to hurt her..."

"I know. You're just careless and ignorant... to say the least. But it doesn't matter, does it? Because, in the end, the Deadman will set her free, I have no doubt in my mind about that, cause Vince is not gonna let things going but HIS way. And she will be reunited with her friends… the McMahon family, Kendra, Kimberly… you… After all this mess is left behind, I guess if you succeed in turning your friendship into a date, you're gonna be the luckiest S.O.B. on the face of the earth for being the one to end up with her. Everyone knows that she is not into you yet. But if The Undertaker doesn't let her go at all and keeps her for himself… well, that wouldn't surprise me. Truth to be told, who would blame him?" With that, Christian turned to leave, a big sneer plastered on his face.

Enraged, Edge run his hands through his hair and the moment Christian turned towards him with a mocking nod, he laid the Captain Charisma down to the concrete floor with a spear.

Kimberly Kendall was watching The Ultimate Opportunist from a distance, shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

"You think you know me" blasted through the speakers and Edge made his appearance on the stage to a massive heat.

"The World Heavyweight Champion Edge is making his way to the ring now, as he is set to defend his title against the number one contender, The Undertaker." JR spoke from commentary. He continued his presentation, the formal tone in his voice turning slightly into a sad one. "What went down with his friend and the SmackDown General Manager, Cassidy Jones, earlier this evening, was a shocker to say the least. The Undertaker had her… and I hate to say this… sacrificed… after the Women's Champion, Rose Thorn Jenny Brice, had her strapped onto his symbol. At one point, everything was dark in here, in the arena, and when the lights were back on, there was no sign of the symbol, or Cassidy. She just vanished, King."

"Mind-games, JR." Jerry "The King" Lawler responded. A short pause followed, then he continued his comments. "The Deadman is playing mind games with The Master Manipulator. Edge witnessed from the back, every single thing Cassidy went through. For unknown reason, he wasn't able to leave the locker room and was forced to watch on TV, her entire ordeal. I don't think that the state of mind he is in right now is gonna be of any help in his match. The Undertaker got him exactly where he wanted…"

Edge made his way to the ring and got inside the squared circle, sighing deeply. His intro died out and he waited in the middle of the ring. The lights went out and the Deadman's intro played on the Titan Tron and through the speakers.

The Undertaker appeared on the stage and went down the aisle. He reached near the ringside at the front of the squared circle and stared his opponent in the eye. He went up the steel steps, and with a raise of his hands in the air, he brought thunder and lightning inside the arena. He stepped inside the ring and took off his trench coat and his hat.

The ring announcer presented first the challenger then the World Heavyweight Champion to the audience. The referee presented the World Heavyweight Championship belt, then called for the bell.

* * *

After getting a shoulder injury, a knee injury, after kicking out from a chokeslam, a last ride and even a tombstone, Edge finally gave up to the hell's gate with a frantic tap out. The Undertaker was now the new World Heavyweight Champion.

The Deadman posed in victory with the title belt, his infamous dark eerie music playing along. He then left the ring, as Edge was lying unconscious on the canvas. When he got on the stage, The Undertaker looked back towards the squared circle, his acid green eyes staring at a now fallen and defeated Rated R Superstar. The fans in the arena were cheering in frenzy as The Phenom was rising his championship belt up in the air.

The Deadman left the stage and headed towards the back. He walked through dimly lit halls until he found himself in a misty large dark hallway. Shadowy hooded figures were looming, carrying lit torches in their hands. It appeared they had someone in their midst, that was lying on the concrete floor, covered in a thick purple mist that flooded onto the ground. It was the SmackDown General Manager. She was lying on her stomach, her left knee slightly bent, her head turned to her left, resting on her right arm. She appeared semi-conscious, her eyes half-opened. She had a daze look in them. A few wavy strands of her mahogany red hair were half-covering her face.

The Undertaker laid his championship belt across the floor, a few inches away from Cassidy's face. He watched her for a moment, running a hand thought his hair. He bent down and got her by the left arm, turning her slowly and carefully onto her back. He got down on one knee and watched her again for another moment. He pulled the strands off of her face, his fingertips trailing on her skin. She closed her coppery amber eyes, then opened them again. Her hollow stare moved to look into his cold glassy green one. After a few moments, he slipped his hands under her back and knees, then scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. He looked in her eyes once again, then left the hallway as the fans watching the Titan Tron were cheering, their happy screams filling the arena.

* * *

Backstage at the infirmary, an EMT was treating Edge's wounds. The Rated R Superstar watched the door open with a defeated look in his eyes. He snorted bitterly as Kimberly Kendall made her appearance.

"My, my, my, look at you…" Kimberly mused, shaking her head. After a pause she continued, her voice turning gravely. "Lying on a table, injured, after just losing your match… waiting for the doctor's verdict… that you're gonna be sidelined for a while…. I saw you earlier… spearing your friend Christian to the concrete. So I guess it's not only your match that you lost… You also lost another friend… to The Undertaker… SACRIFICED on his symbol! … You lost your championship, your soul… to the Deadman…"

"All right, I lost all of that to The Undertaker! What's your point?!" Edge roared in anger.

"The point is… being a complete asshole it only gets you into trouble! … to the point of losing everything!" Kimberly yelled in response. Edge turned his back on her and with the help of two EMTs and a trainer, he slowly walked towards the door, limping on his feet, his eyes on the ground. He left the infirmary as she looked on, shaking her head.

Kimberly turned around and went to speak to an EMT still remaining in the infirmary, but the words didn't get to leave her mouth as the neon lamps on the ceiling flickered a few times with a buzz, before the lights went out completely. After a few seconds the lights went on, revealing The Undertaker carrying the SmackDown General Manager in his arms.

The Deadman laid Cassidy on a nearby table as Kimberly and the EMT watched him in complete shock, their jaws dropped. The Undertaker threw back his hair, in a quick move of his head. He watched the two people in front of him and glared at them, his acid green eyes turning white. At that moment, everything went dark as the lights went out again.

A few moments passed and the neon lamps in the infirmary went back on. The Deadman was gone. Kimberly went quickly towards her friend lying on the table.

"Cassidy are you all right!..." Kimberly shouted worryingly as the EMT went quickly to a nearby stand to bring a med-kit. The medical technician went to check on Cassidy's left knee then looked for possible head injuries.

"What happened to you out there?" Kimberly questioned in a sad voice. After a pause, she spoke again. "You disappeared into the dark, right after you were sacrificed onto that symbol and we thought we lost you for good… What happened into the dark?… What happened in Death Valley? You've been there for two days…"

"Yeah… two days… in Death Valley… I can't believe it myself… When I got there… after the first five minutes I thought I couldn't bear to stay for another second… The darkness of that place makes your skin crawl. But I was all right… I only had one confrontation with The Undertaker… I was afraid that I might have wronged him inadvertently. He assured me that I did the right thing. He also confronted me about Edge. But all in all…I was all right. They treated me really well… the druids. They made sure I had everything I needed. The Undertaker was away most of the time. I only had one encounter with him earlier tonight, before I got here in Madison Square Garden. We talked about Mr. McMahon wanting me back. At one point The Undertaker brought up some issues into our discussion… my decision to name the number one contender for tonight World Heavyweight Championship match… and one of our past encounters in the ring… He did that just for the sake of seeing my reaction… only that my response wasn't exactly what he expected."

"I bet it wasn't… Cassidy… I'm so happy to hear that you were all right while you were gone… but still… You were sacrificed on his symbol, then lights out and you were gone… again… What happened into the dark?"

"Kim…" Cassidy shot her friend a look of exasperation mixed with sadness. She sighed deeply. After a long pause, she spoke, her eyes downcast. "That symbol hanging in the air as one is sacrificed… people watching it… and the look on their faces… I was one of those people… I was on commentary when Orlando Jordan got sacrificed in front of JBL's eyes."

"I bet the mere thought of you, actually getting to live the same experience, never crossed your mind at that moment…"

"No. At that time I had other things in my mind, like getting Amy Weber, the Image Consultant in The Cabinet, off my case. I was the number one contender to the Women's Championship and she believed she was more deserving of it than I was."

"Yeah… you two had quite the dispute over that… but none the less … both of you were there, watching Orlando hanging like that from de ceiling in the arena that night…"

"Yeah… But the feeling you experience watching that happen, pales in comparison to the feeling you experience as it happens to you. It's an eerie, unsettling feeling, staggering as you look down while you're 20ft in the air. And then you slowly panic as that thick fog falls upon you from the rafters. And when you feel completely surrounded by the darkness, there's only silence. It's so overwhelming that it makes the atmosphere around you harder and harder to breathe… it makes you lose your consciousness…"

Cassidy paused for a moment then continued. "When I woke up, I found myself in that dark hallway. I wasn't strapped on that symbol anymore. I was lying on concrete floor, covered in purple mist and surrounded by The Undertaker's druids. I felt so hollow and alone like never before in my life. Then I saw him… I felt hollow and alone, but it felt as if that feeling was coming from somewhere else… or better said… someone else. It was coming from him. I felt it in his touch, when he pulled my hair off of my face. I saw it in his eyes. He is like that for years… dead inside… He used to be alive once, though…"

"Yeah… before his brother Kane helped Mr. McMahon to bury him alive years ago…" Kimberly added thoughtfully. She noticed a few bruises on Cassidy's forehead. "Brice really did a number on you out there before she strapped you on that symbol."

"Well… after I get healed from my injuries, I'm gonna get me some. And she's gonna give it to me… fully…" Cassidy commented with a sneer.

"Oooo… I don't think I wanna be Jenny Brice right now…"

"No you don't." Cassidy responded coldly. After a pause she continued in the same cold manner. "Usually I'm not a vindictive person. But if she thinks she can go all over me… if she thinks she can screw with me every time she feels like… and get away with it… she's awfully mistaken. I got tired of her deeds. She needs to be stopped. She needs to be taught a lesson… and I'll give her a lesson all right… one she'll never EVER forget…"


End file.
